Outpost Freelancer
Outpost Freelancer is used by the Crusaders of Wrynn as a foothold in Durotar for the Siege of Orgrimmar. Layout, Location, Ect Below are listed based on the basic layout, location, defenses and others. Location Outpost Freelancer is located in Southern Durotar. The Outpost is on the edge of Darkspear Strand, where the Crusaders' Ship, The Heartbringer, is currently parked. Sadly the outpost is right next to Sen'jin Village as well, making those there have to be ready for any adventurers or Head Hunters exploring who just happen to find the base. Recently the Outpost has expanded and taken the abandoned Northwatch Foothold as a base. This makes all NPCs from the Northwatch are actually Crusaders of Wrynn ICly. Please note on this that level 5 horde kill off the Northwatch in the valley, making it right for the taking by the crusaders. Layout The layout of the Outpost is simple. Lined on either side are many tents. A small wooden wall surrounds them. Piles of supplies under absorbing leather blankets lay between the tents. Fires come between the two rows to keep them warm. Cannons surround the walls. ((This is only how it is ICly. Sadly the place we use for Outpost Freelancer is not exactly like this OOCly)) Landmarks North-West of the outpost is a valley used as a foothold for Northwatch Expedition. Further north of that is the Valley of Trials. North-East of the outpost is Sen'jin Village. Directly north of the outpost is Razor Hill. South of the outpost is where the Heartbringer is parked. Directly east of the outpost is the Echo Isles. Directly west of the outpost (Through Mountains) is the Northern Barrens. Defenses The outpost is protected by crusaders of wrynn, but what else? Protecting the outpost by see is the Heartbringer, so no one can enter that way. Also there are cannons on the ground surrounding the camp, these are armed when alerted and will fire at tresspassers. As long as these cannons stand, and there are cannonballs to fire (Which aren't hard to come by seeing as the outpost is very close to the Goblin city of Rachet), the outpost is safe. There is always somone watching for intruders, to alert others sleeping or not paying attention. There are also simple wooden walls surrounding the camp, they are short enough to see over and to use a cannon on, but high enough to protect the encampment from beasts and other types of attackers. Other then the cannons, walls and watchmen, the outpost has a nice amount of explosives to throw at enemies. Reason, Uses, Ect Outpost Freelancer has many Reasons, Uses, and others. Below they are listed. Uses Below is a list of the many uses of being at Outpost Freelancer # A Foothold #Shelter #Supplies #Nearby Hunting #Nearby Fishing #Armor and Weapons #Nearby Transportation Reason Outpost Freelancer was created by the Crusaders of Wrynn as a base in Durotar for the Siege of Orgrimmar. Supplies Amount: The Outpost has a very large amount of Supplies. From Weapons and Armor, to Food, Rations and Drinks. The outpost hostages a large number of Crusaders of Wrynn so they must be ready for anything. From adventurers, and scouts, to guards and hunters. The possibilities are endless, that is why the Crusaders have brought a large amount of supplies to help with surviving in this unknown plains. Weapons and Armor There is armor and weapons for battle. The weapons there may be rusty and well-used. But they are battle ready and worth being carried. The weapons there come straight from the Weaponsmith Shops inside Old Town. The armor on other standards is the same uniform used by Crusaders; Silver Plate Mail. The armor also comes from Shops inside Old Town, for that is the main are used for weapons and armor by the Crusaders of Wrynn. There are also many types of explosives ready for use inside the camp's piles. Food, Rations, and Drinks There is also plenty of food, rations and water. Food The nearby plains carry many boars, allowing Roasted Boar Meat for food, but anything can get old. The Crusaders of Wrynn are used to on-field rations, so food like Roasted Boar meat is unexpected and somthing rare for a field mission as important as the one they're on. The Cactus nearby also offers food, mostly the sweet Cactus Apples. The outpost sits upon a shore, making it possible for soldiers to fish up dinner and, or, to have a nice refreshing swim. Water The crusaders had a hard time finding good water. They found the easiest solution was to use a row boat to get to Rachet and to buy water. But if a soldier was up to it, one could trek north to get water from fresh water rivers, ponds, lakes, and pools. The End of the Outpost When the Crusaders were readily protecting the Outpost, that's when it happened. Forces jumped from the cliffs behind them inside the Canyon, countering them immediately as others moved towards the front. Grunt's armor could be seen, from the Navy Ships to the south. Members pushed an escape, though not all of them made it. The un-captured members moved towards the Ships docked on the coast, swiftly boarding them. They sailed the Ship towards the North, where they waited off of the Coast until they could dock and make a move on the Siege. Gallery Food at Outpost Freelancer.jpg|Roasted Boar Outpost Freelancer's Supply amount.jpg|Piles of Supplies Outpost Freelancer's Weaponry.jpg|Boxes of Weapons and Armor are at the ready. Outpost Freelancer.jpg|The camp well it's being set up. Outpost Freelancer Cannon.jpg|Cannons protect the camp. Outpost Freelancer's Weapons.jpg|Weapons at Outpost Freelancer Category:Places Category:Siege of Orgrimmar Category:Crusaders of Wrynn Category:Durotar Locations